The present invention relates to a device with a ram mixer for mixing rubber and non-reactive additives. Such a device is commonly arranged upstream of a device for finishing-mixing the rubber base mixture where to the rubber base mixture reactive additives are added.
Ram mixers have advantageously been used in modern mixing plants; however, they have considerable disadvantages. Rubber mixtures, in general, contain volatile components which cannot be removed where processes are performed in closed systems. This is, for example, the case for ram mixers (kneaders). During the further production steps at higher temperatures, for example, on the calender rollers, within an injection molding machine at the calender, or in the case of incomplete vulcanization, the volatile components have the tendency to emerge from the rubber. This is noticeable by the formation of detrimental vapors and/or in a porosity of the semi-finished product or the finished vulcanized product.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned device such that despite the use of a closed system in the form of a ram mixer porosity and vapors are at least substantially eliminated.